The Moshi Friends - Wiki Chat Rules
The Moshi Friends Wiki Chat Rules and Policies Things not to do on chat *No giving away personal information, such as address, family information, etc.; however, there is no problem about revealing the country you live in. *No swearing - Using inappropriate language in order to offend users - or mentioning/referring to/adding alcohol, drugs or sexual text to the chat. Do not think of swearing throughout your entire career on this wiki. Swearing will lead to an immediate kick. As the abbreviations "omfg" and "ffs" make other users uncomfortable, please refrain from using them. *No spamming - Spamming includes typing long and meaningless words, spamming with emotes, and chain messages. *No Chat Wars - Creating a virtual environment of attacking users or pretending to be soldiers is forbidden. *No being mean (bullying) - Do not tease other users, make fun of them, or speak of them in a way that would be offensive. *No adding links that are inappropriate - Adding inappropriate links is not allowed no matter what the reason is. *No abusing powers - The chat mod right should be taken seriously, which means chat mods are strictly not allowed to play with their powers. *No fights - Any kind of fight is strictly not allowed in chat. *No caps-locking - No shouting such as "HELLO I LIKE MOSHI MONSTERS". The chat is a nice place to chat and shouting isn't really nice. *No advertising links - Don't encourage people to buy things that are forbidden, and no rude links please. Spamming links are also not allowed. *No ASCII art (Keyboard art) - Do not post any ASCII art on the Wiki Chat, especially the large ones but, the small ones (e.g. (ಠ_ಠ), (╯︵╰), ˁ(⦿ᴥ⦿)ˀ etc.) are okay as long as it doesn't flood the chat with random letters, numbers and symbols. Fighting in Chat Any fights happening in Chat will be dealt with 2 Kicks and then a day-long Ban. Anyone attempting to avoid the method will end up in the User being blocked indefinitely. The results if you break the rules If you break the rules, an Administrator or Chat Moderator will warn you the first time, if you keep doing it constantly you will be kicked and then eventually banned from the Chat. Remember, the ban timing may vary according to the Administrator/Chat Moderator decision, but most bans last a month or a week. You're allowed to... *Chat about Moshi Monsters, including your monsters, your room, etc. *Announce any party you are throwing. *Basically, chat. *Chat about other things beside Moshi Monsters in normal chat, however if only you and friend do, it's best to go in Private Message (otherwise known as PM). Chat Moderator tools *A KICK is permitted as a warning; people who are kicked can come back on chat straight after. A User should have at least 3 warnings before being kicked, unless they are being exccesively disruptive. Swearing will lead to an immediate kick. However, the tool should be used at the discretion of the Mod/Admin, as there may be a situation which calls for an immediate kick. *A BAN is only permitted after a user gets the number of warnings needed due to breaking the rules abo